


His Favorite Kind of Cake

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Cake, I'm beginning to ship them, I'm not sorry, M/M, Silly, playful Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened in Season 2 Episode 04 just after Vanessa left Ethan and Sembene in the kitchen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Kind of Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, yeah, Mad_Amethyst does have a bad influence on me, and I am now officially beginning to ship Ethan/Sembene, and here is a cute/silly snippet on those two adorable cinnamon rolls! So... Sorry not sorry and enjoy the fic!

“ Save me some for breakfast. Good night.”

“Does she really eat dessert for breakfast?” Asked Ethan.

“Always.”

Ethan put down his coffee cup on the table. Vanessa’s smile as she had left them had lit a sparkle inside him. After all, he had not only come down there to help with the dishes… And he was not a patient man when it came to some desserts.

“Then we will save our dear Miss Ives some buttercream tart …buttercream tart.” There was a glimmer in Ethan’ eyes as he exagerated the words to get Sembene’s attention. But that was not enough to distract him from his task, and he did not even spare Ethan a glance as the american began to circle him and the cake with hungry eyes and a wandering hand.

“Do not touch.”

Ethan whined like a wounded puppy and muttered “Do not touchey…”, giving Sembene a meanigful look behind his dark lashes.

As Sembene turned around to grab a spoon, Ethan bolted, fast as a wildcat, and swiped some cream from the top of the cake with his forefinger. He grinned wolfishly at the half annoyed surprise written on Sembene’s face. At least he had his attention now…

“Mr Chandler.”

“I am so sorry…” said Ethan seductively, still smiling. The cream was beginning to melt on his finger, and he slowly put it into his open mouth, his tongue circling the tip that was slightly resting on his lower lip.

And when he saw the flicker in those warm brown eyes, following his tongue and staring for a split second at his lips, Ethan knew he had won.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic, leave a comment to feed the plot bunnies!


End file.
